Five steps
by ChiCkkie
Summary: Welcome to Rikku's Masterplan to make Auron fall in love with her. Aurikku, Rated T, slight OoC-ness.
1. Step 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Square Enix.

Author's Note: The first part of every chapter will be in Rikku's PoV. Then I will switch to Auron's. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

Enjoy!

Five steps to get Auron to love you

Welcome to the master plan that will make you the happiest girl alive. It is obvious why you get that sense of security and butterflies in your belly whenever Auron enters the room. To _you_ it's obvious. You're in love. It happened so fast, but from the moment he looked you in the eyes and asked 'are you sure?' you fell so hard you never got up again. You're so sure that this feeling in your heart is true. There's one problem. You still have to get him to notice you. Because there's nothing worse than unrequited love. So, follow these five steps and he'll recognise your love for sure. And fall head over heels himself.

Step #1

Well, for starters, get him to say more than fifteen words to you a day. When you've crossed that 15 word limit you're set.

How do you get him to talk to you?

Simple, annoy him.

Ways to do this are 1) steal his stuff (but let him catch you), and 2) start asking a lot of pointless/personal questions. Now, don't be afraid to anger him a little, he'll get over it (he's a little puppy trapped in that delicious hunk of Guardian-muscle, he won't bite).

What's important is, you made him notice you. And even though he won't admit it, he likes the attention you give him with the irritating nosiness. He's not used to it. Make sure he does.

Now, when he says something to you without any provocation, you know you're in. You can now talk to him without the annoy-part, so he will want to know what you have to say.

Be sweet and interesting, and stop asking questions about him. Instead, show him just how great you actually are.

Give it time, the fact that you are being so interested means a lot. He doesn't know it, but it does.

* * *

"Come on.", I order, swinging my katana over my shoulder and continuing trough the woods.

Yuna jumps and follows me, as do Wakka and Lulu. I resist the urge to shake my head at how fast those three just do as I tell them, without question or protest.

We just spent the entire day travelling to Guadosalam, and the last hour was spent killing fiends, and they don't even want to rest. Well, I'm sure they want to. They just don't say anything.

"Auron, wait up, man!", Tidus calls from a little distance away, "I'm way tired!"

I smile inwardly. At least there's someone who still just thinks I'm a normal man. Tidus… and _her_.

I stop and examine the clearing I remember from my first travels through these woods, surrounded by trees and rocks. This will do.

I sit down on a convenient rock sitting between two trees nearby.

"Fine.", I say, this time really shaking my head as the others sigh in relief, "It's late anyway. Set up camp here."

And they do.

Lulu starts a fire for preparing food with Yuna, Kimahri standing right behind her like usual. The two Blitz players set up tents as they complain about mosquitoes and other pointless things.

I raise my eyebrow.

There's someone missing.

I scan the group for Rikku, her absence somehow catching attention. The ever-present sound of her voice stands out when it's not there.

Before I can ask someone about her whereabouts I hear Tidus tell Wakka she staid back to attend to her _hobby_.

I sigh. Relieved.

I take out my katana and a sharpening stone. Something to pass the time until the morning comes. Since my death I haven't had that much need for sleep. Or anything else, for that matter. I suppose I'm only here for this pilgrimage.

We're only a few days away from reaching Guadosalam, where the others will no doubt want to visit the Farplane. Such a foolish way to waste our time.

While the rest of the party goes looking at dead people, I'll just search for a shop and restock on items. Something useful.

There's a sudden explosion a little distance back, followed by a familiar muffled voice yelling 'I'm okay!'.

After a brief startled moment we all turn back to what we were doing.

No one is surprised anymore about the fact that Rikku likes making things explode. I don't think she can surprise us with anything anymore.

Moments later she enters the clearing, coughing smoke and laughing as she tells Yuna and Tidus about what she blew up this time.

How she can be so excited about such a trivial thing still makes me wonder.

I let my eyes travel over our newest addition to the team. Messy bangs of blonde hair frame her face, slightly sweaty from all the unnecessary running she does. There's also the ever-present smear of black oil on her cheek and hands, like she just dismantled machina.

Her green eyes spot me and she waves cheerfully. I smile and immediately look away when I realise I'm smiling.

It's been two weeks since the Al Bhed girl joined our party.

What a eventful time it has been.

The first few days she was relatively quiet. Quieter than I expected her to be. She observed.

Me, for the most part.

Then suddenly she started bothering me with pointless questions. They were enough to drive me crazy, she just wouldn't shut up.

"_What about red? Is that your favourite colour? I think so, I mean, look at you. You got red written all over you!"_

"_I don't have a favourite colour."_

"_Where did you get those shades? Do they sell those in Spira? In Bevelle maybe, I've never been there before. Did you buy them there? They're really cool. Can I try them on?"_

"_No, you can't. Now leave me alone. We still have a long way to go."_

"_Don't you ever get tired of walking all the time? Don't you? I would, if I had to carry that crazy thing around everywhere. How much does your sword weigh, like a bazillion pounds? Can I touch it?"_

"_Leave me alone."_

She never did. I got used to her.

For some reason, during a 'conversation' like this she would count on her fingers. She wasn't even trying to be subtle about it.

I still don't understand what she could have been doing.

And apparently irritating me wasn't enough for Rikku. At some point she decided stealing my belongings was enjoyable too.

It wasn't.

I tried various times to make her see that angering me is not the best way to start a Guardian career. I was not in the least bit gentle. I used the tone that makes Tidus start snivelling.

It didn't bother her. She laughed it off, winked, and put my glasses right back on my nose.

I came to respect her, just like that.

The second week she started to feel even more at home, and to prove to me I hadn't made a mistake by letting her become a Guardian she blew up a dozen fiends with one of her grenades. I told her she did a good job.

Since then I her behaviour around me changed. Her annoying questions nearly all disappeared, and instead changed into normal questions. Questions that reflect curiosity, not the mindless need to talk.

I… _enjoy_ talking to her. She has an interesting sort of wisdom about her, a kind of wisdom that seems to explain how she can be so happy all of the time. She sees life as the one thing in Spira that's more important than anything, for every individual. And that everyone should fight for their own life, and their loved ones', with all their power.

I hope she can hold on to that.

In a world where people think the self-sacrifice of Summoners is needed for the greater good, that the worshipping of an invisible god is more important than their own happiness, thoughts like Rikku's will only be looked down upon. That she's Al Bhed doesn't make it easier for her to make people see that she's actually on the right track.

She's a heathen, and who wants to listen to what a heathen has to say?

Even when what she has to say makes more sense than Yevon's entire book of teachings.

It's kind of ironic. Yevon is supposed to bring salvation. Yet, the people who Yevon's teachings write off as heathens are probably happier than any Yevonite will ever be.

As I watch her, Rikku, leaving the others with a quick nod, walking towards me, sitting down only a few steps away from me, I realise that I probably shouldn't be thinking about her this much. Nothing good can come of it.

But she fascinates me.

I smile inwardly.

"Rikku."

She looks up and smiles brightly.

"Yes?"

Now I wonder why I said her name. I don't really need anything. It seems like her voice made my mind go blank.

"Auron?", she asks, confused when I don't say anything, yet still with that… _cute_ smile that somehow reaches her eyes and makes them sparkle even more.

I swallow the unfamiliar dryness in my throat and turn back to my blade.

"Nothing."

* * *

User's note on step #1: You did good! Step #1 completed! It took a little shorter than expected, so that's extra points. You noticed his fascination with your eyes, that's also a very big 'Yay!'. As said earlier, Step #1 completed with flying colours.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Step #2 coming up next. 


	2. Step 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Author's notes: I made the time for the characters in the Thunder Plains a little longer. I know in the game you only have to spend like ten seconds in that inn, but I just made it longer. That's why it's fanfiction.

Step #2

In order for you to get to know him better (and for him to get to know you better), you have to be alone with him.

And guess when people are alone. That's right, at night.

The next thing you need to do requires a lot of caffeine. You see, through endless spying and sneaking you found out Auron doesn't sleep a lot. So basically, he spends his nights doing nothing. Must be boring.

But you have a solution!

Become his night-buddy. Give him company. Make sure you're good company, too.

Step #1 made him like you around. Step #2 will make him expect and want you around.

Anyway, the point of this is that he'll question himself why you came to him. And there's only one conclusion, which he'll have to figure out sooner or later.

* * *

I'm pacing in my room in Rin's Travel Agency. It's late, near midnight, at which time the storms in the Thunder Plains are always the worst. 

It seems like the storm reflects my mood.

It's one thing that we spent a week in Guadosalam, which is highly unnecessary (and Seymour reminded me in such an unwelcome way why I hate politics), but that we have to stay in an inn for a week because a certain _someone_ is afraid of lighting is ridiculous.

The point of the Thunder Plains is that you travel through thunderstorms. Hence the name.

Of course, Rikku thinks we can just skip this place. It turns out her fear of lightning is so great she can't walk longer than five minutes without the need to scream her lungs out.

The Thunder Plains really aren't good Plains for her.

But still, as a Guardian, she's supposed to help us get through the Plains, not slow us down. I don't appreciate wasting time in an inn. An entire week of doing absolutely nothing.

If we had continued we'd probably be out of the Plains already.

I start taking off my armour, my fingers loosening the straps automatically. As I take off my shirt and get into the bed, my mind wanders back to Rikku, where it frequently wanders these days.

Which frustrates me. I'm supposed to be mad at her for wasting an entire week of my time. I can't do it. For some reason I just can't muster any negative feelings towards her.

The door opens quietly, and I look up.

Speak of the devil.

There's a whisper of footsteps that's only barely audible through the loud thunderstorm outside, but I can make out the contours of Rikku, dressed in nothing but a nightgown, sneaking in my room.

I have to wonder why she bothers with stealth. She knows I already know she's coming. She must know I can see her.

As she attempts to sneak to my bed, she hits her toe against the closet by the door and starts cussing colourfully in hushed Al Bhed.

I smile in spite of myself.

I really cannot be mad at her.

She recovers, a blush creeping on her face. She straightens her shoulders and pretends it didn't happen. Nice save.

I remember the first time she came into my room. I must say I was surprised, to say the least. She announced she was going to keep me company for the night, and she did.

And she has spent the night with me every night since then.

…

It's not as it sounds.

First we talk for a while, mostly her.

After that, I wait for morning to come and Rikku sleeps. She tried to stay awake, but I convinced her another insomniac is not something we need.

"Auron? Can I stay again?", she whispers with a slight quiver in her voice that betrays her fear like it does every night.

She always asks, even though she knows the answer.

"Yes."

A grin spreads across her face, and she immediately pulls the blankets from me and lies down. She pulls herself against me as close as she can, snuggling her face in my chest. My arms go around her on their own accord.

With every flash of thunder she flinches, and every time she does I involuntarily stroke her back.

She relaxes immediately after I do. Until the next thunderbolt.

"We seriously don't have to walk to Macalania, you know? I can just call my Pops, he has an Airship.", she complains lightly, her voice still betraying fear, though not as much as before.

"Does he, now?"

"Yep."

"Then why doesn't he just fly us to Zanarkand?"

She doesn't answer. I knew she wouldn't.

"You're supposed to learn from this pilgrimage, Rikku."

She pouts slightly.

"I know. But I don't like it."

"Tomorrow we're continuing.", I announce firmly.

For a moment she looks like she wants to argue, then she smiles and points her finger at my chest in a mock-scolding sort of way.

"For your sake I hope Macalania is as beautiful as everyone says it is, mister."

"It is."

Though not as beautiful as you.

…

I should not have thought that. I mentally slap myself.

"Tell me what it's like. Macalania, I mean.", she says giddily.

And I do. She listens with big green eyes that sparkle in the occasional flashes of lightning. I find it amusing that with a little distraction she completely forgets that she's supposed to be scared of the weather. Not so amusing is the fact that those big green eyes seem to hypnotise me in thinking there really can't be anything in Spira more beautiful than her. And I don't even mind myself thinking it anymore.

The only thing that seems important is her looking at me.

Or just her being close to me.

…

Rikku.

What is she doing to me?

She suddenly yawns, and immediately pretends she didn't.

I can't hide a smile.

"Go to sleep."

"But..!"

"Now.", I order kindly.

A grin spreads across her face.

"Goodnight, Auron.", she whispers.

Leaning over, she kisses me on the cheek. Like every night.

…

I can't believe myself.

I was waiting for that.

* * *

User's note on Step #2: Success! You've been upgraded to a very high place on his list of favourite people. You almost screwed up multiple times (like when you started _cursing_ when he was right there!), but at least it's almost. You _almost_ screwed up. 

You found out he was waiting for you, so that means he likes it that you started this pattern. Continue even after you leave that godforsaken place with the lightning.

Note: next time he starts talking in that beautiful poetic way about crystal trees and sparkling lakes, don't drool again. At least _pretend_ his words don't send you into a freaking love-coma. It's still more charming to answer with full sentences instead of mute nods of wonder. Seriously.

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

Rikku's doing good, huh? She doesn't even realise how good! Muhaha, that's why I love two perspectives.

Thank you, reviewers!!


	3. Step 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that has to do with Square Enix. Bummer.

Author's note: this chapter takes place after you kill Seymour for the first time. You know, when you're on the run? And imagine that at least a few weeks have past, and that they've been growing closer over time.

Step #3

This step is a little more daring than the previous ones. Before, you only had to give him 'Good night'- kisses on the cheek. Those don't have to mean anything, even if you want them to. When you feel like the moment is right, you have to kiss him. The real thing. It's not like you had a lot of practice (like… _none_), but that's not the point. You _have_ to show him how you feel. Is there a better way than a kiss?

It works in fairytales. Why not with you?

It's not as scary as you might think, he'll be paralysed by shock that you actually kissed him, so he won't do anything back.

When he asks you 'why' when you do (because he'll be confused like crazy), you have to answer in a restraint sort of way. Don't give into the urge to scream you love him just yet. He'll need some time to get used to the idea someone trusts him with something more than just their lives. Sometimes the heart is more important.

* * *

Our current situation is not at all pleasant.

We needed supplies, and the only place close enough where we could get that was Bevelle.

Since Bevelle is probably the worst place you can go when you just killed a Maester, caution was in order.

I decided to only take Rikku. A group of seven would stand out. And she's a thief, she's bound to be cautious.

But I forgot in an uncharacteristic lack of judgement… Rikku stands out too.

Bevelle is probably the worst place you can take an Al Bhed girl.

And when little miss 'it's not stealing if it's for the greater good!' got caught pawing a Yevonite's wallet, she did the obvious and ran off.

And dragged me with her, of course.

We were immediately followed by two dozen Bevelle guards. This usually isn't a problem, but we both left our weapons with the others to avert attention. I should have foreseen something like this. The girl just can't keep her hands to herself.

We are running from an angry mob of guards, the people yelling 'filthy Al Bhed!' and other nasty remarks about Rikku's heritage.

When I glance at Rikku I see her eyes are red.

…

There's a bang from the gun-machina from one of the guards.

Rikku squeals, and I reach out just in time to catch her.

I see blood. With one glance I can see there's no real damage, the bullet only grazed her arm.

But there's blood.

I'm instantly irrationally angry.

I grab in the pouch at her belt – she squeals again, this time for a different reason – and I rip out one of the grenades she likes so much and saves for special occasions. I pull of the little clip and throw.

Then start running again and I pull her with me, putting as much distance as possible between us and the Guards.

There's a giant explosion behind us.

Ears ringing, I push Rikku against the nearest building, hastily grab her shoulders and trap her between me and the rough wall in a matter of seconds. I cover her body with mine, making sure she's out of harm. She yelps in surprise and her shiny green eyes widen in shock. I look at her sternly to make her hold her tongue.

For some reason, one of the guards fires another shot at nothing, probably in frustration of losing us, and in a reflex I push Rikku further into the wall with my body. Her eyes nearly burst from their sockets and I notice her breathing quicken. Her chest heaves, but I can't decide if it's because of the running or our close proximity. By the way she looks at me I'm inclined to believe the latter.

Her green eyes are a darker shade than usual and her lips are slightly parted.

"Rikku.", I say semi-warningly when she lifts her arms to put her hands on my chest, "We have to go."

She doesn't respond. I don't think she heard me. Her eyes are staring at her hands on my breastplate.

I can almost hear her heart pounding. Or is that mine?

"Rikku.", I manage again, this time a little more urgently.

Her head snaps up.

She blinks.

I can see the realization hit her.

Her cheeks and ears turn a deep red colour.

She opens her mouth to say something, and I immediately put my finger to her lips to make her stay quiet.

In hindsight, not a very smart move.

The soft curve of her bottom lip against my finger, the short intake of breath and the look on her face immediately makes me realise how close we actually are. I forget everything else, the yells and shouts of the guards around us, the danger of getting in a fight with so many.

Only inches between us.

As if I'm being controlled by some spirit, my hand slowly slides from her lips to her jaw, softly cupping her chin to lift her face towards mine. I lean down.

Only seconds between us.

Out of the blue a guard appears, forcing us to break apart. He stares at me for a second, then at Rikku. His face scrunches in anger.

"Al Bhed whore!", the man yells, aiming his machina right at her. She gasps in fear.

I punch the guard so hard he flies twenty feet, landing hard on the cold stone street.

I grab Rikku's hand and run, no time to think about what happened. I can't be sure if the others heard him. We have to find shelter in Macalania.

I lead her through the remotest streets of Bevelle I can think of. We're lucky it's in the middle of the day, most people are out in the centre of the city. The people we do pass send a prayer to Yevon or a curse at Rikku.

I ignore them. With some difficulty. Idiots.

Eventually, after half an hour of running, we reach the blue trees of the Macalania forest. We quickly find a secluded spot, and the moment I let go of her hand Rikku falls down to the ground with a tired moan.

I sit down against a tree, relieved I got her into safety.

My eye falls on the wound on her arm.

I take a bandage and a potion from my supplies and motion her to come closer. She does, kneeling in front of me with a rather pained expression on her face. Something tells me it's not the pain of the wound on her arm.

I gently take her wrist, examining the wound on her arm carefully. It's nothing serious, thankfully, but it could still get infected.

I use the potion on her arm, before wrapping the white bandages around her wound. I'm as gentle as I can be, but apparently the pressure is too great, she starts squirming and pulling her arm away.

"Calm down.", I order in a soft tone.

A helpless little sound emits from her throat, but she stops fussing.

A silent tear runs down her cheek.

"I don't understand… _they_ used machina. And they call _me_…"

Before I can think about it I wrap my arm around her. She freezes for the littlest of moments, then she buries her head in my chest, her arms circling around my neck and her sitting on my lap within seconds.

"There's nothing to understand.", I say, "There's nothing you can do about it."

She pulls back slightly to look at me.

"You are better than any of them. In every single way."

She stares at me with a newfound resolve in her eyes.

Then, suddenly, she throws herself against me, and with her arms flying around my neck I lose my balance and bump my head into the tree I'm sitting against. Before I can grasp what's happening I feel her lips, soft and warm, on my own.

I'm too stunned to move.

For two seconds.

Then I kiss her back, my arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

By her reaction I can tell she hadn't expected that. A little surprised yelp emits from her throat and her embrace tightens in surprise.

I trace her bottom lip with my tongue, tasting the faint sweetness of strawberry chewing gum, the spicy bite of machina oil and her salty tear, the combination making me crave more. I part her lips, tenderly exploring the hot softness of her mouth.

Rikku falls heavily against me, a low moan coming from her throat and her head leans to the side. I touch her tongue with mine, massaging her softly, and she hesitantly prods back in an experimental sort of way. I pull her closer in response.

I kiss her until we're out of breath, the need for oxygen the only thing that could've made me let go of her. I pull back to look at her.

Rikku breathes in and out heavily, her lips swollen and red.

"You kissed me.", she says dreamily.

I will not be childish and say 'you started it', even though that's the first thing that comes to mind. I smile and brush a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. I stare into her hypnotising eyes, the need to kiss her again growing by the second.

But then, the way she said that hits me, and the way she kissed, so innocently and inexperienced. My smile fades.

I realise that probably was her first kiss.

Immediately after that I realise she's only fifteen. Darn.

I swallow.

Now I have to say something I really don't want to say. But I have to.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that."

She doesn't look surprised, or mad. On the contrary, she still has that dreamy look on her face.

She shrugs and lays her head on my shoulder.

"That's okay.", she whispers, still in the same tone of voice.

I frown.

What just happened?

* * *

User's note: Oh! You miscalculated! But still… Step #3 completed… _and how _(that kiss was enough to make you forget your entire life and not even care. Wow. Really. You still have trouble getting your heart under control). You could not have foreseen that. You could have thought about it, and dreamt about it, but you could not have foreseen that.

It's a pity reality sorta caught up on you. Or more specifically, on him.

No worries.

There are still two steps left. He _will_ fall in love with you. He will.

* * *

Ha! I was in a romantic, fluffy mood, so there. Hope you liked it!

Thanks, reviewers! You make my day!


	4. Step 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry for the wait!

Author's note: Takes place when you're on the Airship and Yuna's missing. You know, when she's getting married to Seymour. Uhm… I'm subtly ignoring Home blowing up, m'kay? It's already dramatic enough.

Warning!!! Mild citrus ahead. Don't like, don't read!

Step #4

He kissed you. Yeah. Step #3 totally rocked. Still living on a giant pink cloud because of that one. He became a little distant after that, though. You figured out why.

His brain and heart are waging war. You see, it's a 'should I, shouldn't I?' thing.

His brain says 'no', because he thinks his age matters (wrong-o), and because he has the whole 'I'm supposed to be a teacher'-dilemma. His heart, on the other hand, is saying 'go for it!' quite clearly. He's a guy, you're a girl. What's there to think about?

You just have to do what you always do. Shower him with the attention he deserves but never gets. Shower him with your love. He'll cave. He'll have to.

* * *

I'm walking through the Farplane.

Endless plains of fragrant flowers. Clear waterfalls that reflect the bright orange sunlight.

Pyreflies float through the sky aimlessly, their pale glow calm and peaceful. There's nothing but light, and for a moment I'm glad I am dead, the peace of this place consuming me completely.

But then, the tranquillity just doesn't seem enough, the paradise I've wanted for years is missing something I can't place, but I know it's important. I look around, the need to figure what's missing growing as I can't figure out what's wrong.

I'm sure there's something missing.

It's something I want more than any of this. Someone.

The moment I realise that she appears right in front of me, only a few steps away. Her back is turned to me, her bare body basking in the light that surrounds us. The beauty of this place seems so trivial compared to her. I can't tear my eye away.

She turns around slowly, her smooth skin sparking the strongest urge to touch her. Her appearance paralyses me from head to toe, all I can seem to think about is her velvet skin under my fingers, my lips exploring every part of her.

I stare at her as she starts to move closer, so close I can see every tiny detail of her perfectly shaped… everything. Everything about her is perfect.

Her green eyes sparkle like they always do, her blonde hair cascades down her shoulders, the golden strands of hair more beautiful than any of the rainbow casting waterfalls. Her rosy lips curl into a shy grin as she wraps her arms around my neck. She presses herself against me, hard. Soft breasts crush against my chest, every curve of her body melting into me.

I lift my hand and touch her shoulder, my fingers curling into her soft locks, the palm of my hand pressing gently on the naked skin of her neck. I let my other hand rest on her hip, the smooth surface making me grab her tighter, closer, harder.

"Auron.", she utters my name softly, her trembling voice sultry, seductive.

My gaze drifts from her hypnotising eyes to the source of the irresistible sound, slightly parted lips revealing the tip of her tongue wetting them in a rather suggestive gesture. It works. I can think of nothing but kissing her.

As if she knows what I'm thinking she nods slowly, her grip on me tightening even more as she stand on her toes in an attempt to close what little distance there is left. The friction of her body moving up against me is mind-numbing. I don't think I can go any longer without kissing her. There seems to be only one logical solution.

I lean down, taking in her slight outlet of breath, her tightening grip on my shoulders, her expectant shiver.

Right before my lips reach hers, everything disappears.

"Sir Auron? Sir Auron, are you awake?"

A strange and vaguely familiar feeling courses through me. It feels like I have to break free from a heavy bond on my mind, and I realise with bitter irony that I fell asleep. For the first time in ten years. And I dreamt about _her_.

Rikku.

There's knocking on the door.

I groan, my hand automatically reaching for my sword as I sit up.

I feel disorientated, and I could swear the room is moving. I take a deep breath and look around.

Small metal cabin with nothing but a simple bed. Subtle movement of the floor. Cloudy evening sky outside the window.

Right.

Cid's Airship.

The knocking on the door gets louder.

"Sir Auron?"

Wakka.

I sigh and burry my head in my hands.

I'm dreaming about her. I never sleep, and now I'm suddenly dreaming.

My Summoner is missing, and I'm dreaming about Rikku.

It's bad enough that I can't think about something without getting distracted by random thoughts of her every ten seconds. Or that the memory of kissing her is firmly printed on the back of every other thought that comes to mind. Or that the urge to kiss her again is one I have to fight every moment I see her.

But now I'm getting dreams about her.

_Those_ dreams.

"Sir Auron!"

This really is getting out of hand. I can't function. She's captivated my brain.

"Hey! You awake?"

This has got to stop.

I get up and wrench the door open violently.

"_What?_", I growl.

Silence.

Wakka and Tidus stare at me.

"What?", I ask again.

"We were looking for you."

"And?"

"We still haven't found Yuna."

Then what was the point waking me?, I can't help but think in annoyance, the fact I wanted my dream to continue painfully obvious.

I glare at them, slightly smug when I notice them cower.

Tidus recovers quickly and glares at me angrily.

I glare right back.

"It's late."

I slam the door shut and make my way back to the bed, where I sit down with a defeated sigh.

There's no point in pretending I don't want to dream about her again. I just have to prevent that from happening. I can't have this happening again.

Just the idea of trying to ignore the thought of her makes me realise how futile it is.

The fact that she looks more beautiful in real life makes it even harder. I can't think about anything else.

Never before have I wanted something so bad. It feels like she captivated my mind. She's the first person in many years who wanted to get to know me. And through that I craved knowing more about her.

And now she's all I know.

I can't have her, and that's what angers me.

It's not that I don't realise she has feelings for me, the fact is she never even tried to hide it. And she's always so _nice_. Sweet. Cheerful. Even after our kiss, when I started distancing myself from her, she just kept on being so… hard to ignore.

There are so many reasons why I shouldn't feed her little crush… or mine, for that matter. The biggest two being I'm dead and I'm twenty years older than her. It can't end well. Not for me, but certainly not for her.

I know this. Yet it's so hard.

What the hell am I doing?

I look up at a familiar soft knock on the door.

Hmm. Wonder who that is.

I get up and open the door, revealing Rikku with a rather unsure smile on her face.

Our eyes meet. Those eyes, those exotic depths of liquid emerald, swirling endlessly.

It feels like thunder crashes through me, a surge of life only her presence can give me. I remember my dream. I remember our kiss.

This can't be. This can't end well.

I straighten my shoulders and brace myself. This has to stop.

"Auron? Can I stay again?", she asks hesitantly. For some reason, I have the vague impression she can read my mind.

I swallow.

I can't function. I cannot have her around me.

"No."

Her face falls and she frowns. Eyes narrowing, she opens her mouth indignantly to object.

I turn away.

For a long moment there's nothing. I can feel her eyes (Yevon, those _eyes_) stare a hole in my back.

Then the door closes again. She leaves without making a sound. Without anything.

I frown as I feel a painful shard of ice cut through my chest. It hurts.

I have no idea what to make of it, what to do. Until I realise it's my heart that's hurting, and that Rikku is probably the last person I should be sending away.

I'm a fool.

This is much than a crush. Much more.

The realisation hits me so ruthlessly hard that I have to lean back against the wall with a defeated grunt.

I can't believe myself.

I'm in love with her.

I bang my head against the wall.

I'm in love with Rikku.

* * *

User's note: Dammit! That did not work _at all_. Step #4 was a complete and total failure. He's ignoring you! How'd that happen?! Everything was fine until… Until what? What happened? _Why isn't he falling in love with you_? Seriously, was kissing you that bad? …

That can't be it, right? Right?

* * *

Oh, I'm so evil.

Thank you, glorious people who took the time to leave a review!


	5. Step 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my mind. 

Note: Takes place in the Calm Lands.

Ah, the wonders of buckets full of fluff. Like citrussy fluff. Don't say I didn't warn ya!

Step #5

Because Step #4 was such a giant failure, it's time you turn it up a notch and take out the big guns. 

He's just a guy, and like any other guy, he can't ignore certain _things_. 

Times of being too shy have passed. If he's so bent on ignoring you, you just have to make that very hard to do. Work your magic.

Seduce him.

* * *

I watch her approvingly, finding the way she manages to sidestep the vicious attack the machina throws at her rather impressive. Even more impressive is how she kills it by taking out a tiny wire – invisible to me - which makes the machina slump and explode in mere seconds.

Really impressive. 

Rikku grins in triumph and brushes a strand of hair out of her face, before moving on to the next machina. 

I have to interrupt my observation of her when one of the fiends charges at me from behind. I kill it with one bored swing of my sword. 

Really, these fiends are nothing. Why even bother?

As soon as the creature explodes in pyreflies I look back at Rikku. 

To catch her looking at me. 

She blushes and looks away, hastily joining Yuna and the others in their fight against the remaining dozen or so fiends. 

I keep looking at her.

It's been like this since I told her to leave my room two weeks ago. She keeps staring at me when she thinks I don't see her. 

I keep staring at her, and I make sure she really doesn't see me. 

I want to talk to her. And I know she wants to talk to me. 

But I just can't seem to bring myself to it. 

Never thought that I, of all people, would have trouble with nerves. 

And Rikku, she keeps turning red for some reason whenever she sees me. It's like she has a permanent blush staining her cheeks. 

I miss talking to her. 

I miss hearing her laugh.

I miss her sleeping against me. 

Actually, I just miss her in general. 

And, as she takes out another machina with one of those wonderful grins, I can't help but decide I no longer want to miss her.

I grab my katana and take up a more active part of the battle. It's not that I'm really needed, but anything to get closer to Rikku. 

By Shiva, I've turned into a sap. 

When Rikku notices me coming closer I can see her face once more burn up in embarrassment. She stumbles clumsily, seemingly forgetting that she's surrounded by fiends, and she doesn't see the machina she was supposed to be disabling charging for her.

_What_ is she doing?

I barely manage to grumble angrily as I jump in front of her. 

She squeaks in surprise when she sees the machina. 

She squeaks again when I slice it in two, which, really, disarms it just as much as taking out the tiny little wire would have. 

But what do I know, right?

I turn around to look at Rikku.

She stares at me in shock.

"I…uh… I... Tha-… thank you.", she stutters nervously. 

I nod. It's for the first time in two weeks that she's nearby enough for me to see her beautiful eyes up close, and I seem to have lost the ability to form words. 

We stare at each other. 

For a split second I think she's about to kiss me. For a split second I'm about to kiss her. 

"Bye!"

But then the spell is broken, and she runs off.

* * *

That night, when we've set up camp (because the Calm Lands, for some reason, don't have a single inn in the entire godforsaken place), I sit in my tent, staring at the flame of my candle and thinking about Rikku. 

As usual.

I have decided that the restrictions on my being in love with her aren't nearly as important as my actual being in love with her. And should thus rightly be ignored. 

In other words, screw the rules. 

Now I just have to find a way to tell her that I am in love with her. The words 'I love you' don't really sit well with me. They seem so… out of character. 

I look up when I notice the tent flap open, revealing none other than Rikku.

My heart pounds in my chest at the mere sight on her. She's dressed in nothing but a too large yellow T-shirt that barely covers her hips, revealing long shapely legs that end in bare feet. Because her T-shirt is too big for her it reveals her shoulder in an awfully enticing way. Her hair is down, cascading down her back freely. 

But her smile, daring and determined, her eyes shining brightly in the candlelight. 

She steps into my tent and closes the flap behind her. Slowly she walks towards me, sitting down beside me on her shins, her eyes glued to mine all the while. 

"I've decided not to be nervous about this anymore.", she announces calmly, her voice a soft whisper.

"Rikku...", I begin, but she stops me by putting her forefinger on my lips. A chill runs down my spine. I have no clue what I wanted to say.

She leans a little closer.

"I'm seducing you.", she whispers.

Ah. I see. 

I don't really have a problem with that. 

When I don't try to say anything else she lets the finger on my lips slide across my jaw, over my neck, to my chest, her eyes following her hand with a rather hypnotised expression on her face. 

Her hand presses firmly against my chest, and she pushes lightly to make me lie down. I obey, my mind not really registering what I'm doing. Only her touch seems important. 

Without looking away from my gaze she climbs over me so that her legs are on either side of me, and she's leaning over me on all fours. Her fingers slide into my hair, stroking my scalp slowly while at the same time holding my head down.

I reach up my hands and run them up and down her thighs smoothly. The feeling of her skin is amazing, all I can think about is to feel more. 

She leans down slowly, so close our lips are but a movement away. I feel her breath mingle with my own. It's too much.

At the exact same moment we both close the distance, lips crashing together in a kiss that had to wait far too long. Tongues meet and prod experimentally, exploring hungrily, desperately. She tastes sweet, better than I remember, the feel of her is mind-boggling. My heart pounds in my chest. 

Her body lands heavily on mine, every perfect curve of her pressing against me, and my hands on her hips slide to her butt, pulling her as tight as possible. 

We lay together for a time that could easily pass as hours instead minutes, though unfortunately we are in need of air and I break the kiss reluctantly.

Panting heavily and hearts racing, we stare into each other's eyes. 

Those beautiful green eyes. 

She buries her face in my neck, and I feel her take in a deep breath, which makes me smile lightly. 

I draw little invisible circles on her hip with my thumb, waiting until her breathing has calmed until I break the silence.

"Rikku.", I whisper, and she looks up dazedly. 

"Yeah?"

I kiss her for a few moments, not able to resist, before pulling back with a smile.

"You don't need to seduce me."

She frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not necessary.", I stroke some loose strands of hairs from her face, "You already have me."

Her eyes grow wide.

"I… have you?"

I kiss her in response. 

When I pull back, her face breaks into a grin, so wide I'm amazed it doesn't literally break her face.

"I knew I could do it in five."

* * *

User's note: Victory! This is a day of reckoning! He totally fell for you. Ha! This is… awesome. Let the days of endless happiness begin. Oh, you're so happy. Can't even form the words that describe the utter sense of bliss and other such lovely feelings.

Now, please excuse the luckiest girl in the world.

Got to go and attend a certain someone.

He's still trying to 'torture' you in explaining what you meant. Ha.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading the fic as much as I liked writing it. 

And thanks to all the special someones who found it in their hearts to tell me how they felt about my story. So, to i** like vader lots,miamiasma, darknessofmyheart, FFXNathalie, KathleenDee, Alice001, The-Lady-Isis, DarkKyubi, JingYee, Kori no Tsubasa, XChocolateChipX, Ceres 82.1, RoseAshes, sorachicken, DeLyse, serenbach, telcontarian, AbsintheJade21, M. Hatter235, Master Of Sorrow, katreena, Not Jack Frost and Le Soleil Avant Le Crepuscule**, I say: You're the greatest. I give you the gift of my endless gratitude. Do with it what you want. 

Now, about the ending, the story was supposed to be about how Rikku makes Auron fall in love with her, and she did, so it's basically over. However, I see how this may be unsatisfactory… so I'll post a follow-up soon(ish), under the title 'Heartbeat'. 


End file.
